


Give Him a Chance To Live.

by Lemons_are_just_cake



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with no Real Ending, George is blunt, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_just_cake/pseuds/Lemons_are_just_cake
Summary: George loved him. He knew he didn't love Him back. So he has to pass him to someone who can so he can live, even if George himself will probably die.AU credit; @/endi3zzz on instagram, go shoo check it out
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Give Him a Chance To Live.

The brunnete watched the longing looks, the heartbroken smiles. He knew what was going to happen to him. A small sigh escaped his lips as he stared out the window. George knew he was suffering the same thing as him, it was obvious. He needed to fix it, He'd rather someone he loved lived on while he suffered and collapsed alone and unloved.

He felt the pain seep through his chest as he talked to Dream the next day. "You know Sapnap likes you, right?" The words spilled out of his mouth, the eyes that he has been told was emerald, but really looked like a pale yellow to him. A cough escaped the others mouth.

"What-?" Dream asked, now George had to carefully pick his next words, he had already fucked up this conversation.

"Sapnap likes you, and- and He's suffering, because of it the h-" The brunnete tries to make it sensitive as he could, but it was a blunt topic.

"I know it's cause of that, but it's also cause of me." The florida man's hands shook a moment, "George- I dont want my friend to die, because I don't have feelings for them."

"Well- I'd rather him be happy with a person with he genuinely likes instead of forcing him to be with-" George's voice shook, realising he was going too far, but Dream will force him to say it anyways, "Instead of forcing him to die in a relationship with me."

"George-"

"Dream, you fucking listen, I need you to go on one date, maybe even let him down easy if it doesn't go well. Just- Let him live, Dream." He felt the metallic fluid start to pool in his mouth, "Let him Live." He pleaded, before his lungs couldn't take it anymore, lungs coughing up blood. Dream consoled him the best he could, rubbing his back, but he had his own tears running down.

Cause the person he loved, could die.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't see the description, 
> 
> this is heavily based on @/endi3zzz comic on instagram, possibly other sites, but i'm not 100% sure, check it out if you liked this :)


End file.
